ghiblifandomcom_de-20200213-history
Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland
, , , , , |laenge=125 Minuten |vorlage=Anime-Originalwerk |inspiration=Prinzessin Mononoke (Urfassung), Touno monogatari von |ending=Always With Me (jap. Itsumo Nando Demo) |alter=o.A. / PG - ChildrenBei der "Special Edition" der DVD steht FSK 12. Dies liegt an der Bonus-DVD und nicht am Film. |einnahme=¥22,39 Mrd. 274.925.095 US$, Quelle: Box Office Mojo, 08.12.2009 |bewertung=9/10ANN: 8,9 mit 10 093 Stimmen, IMDB: 8,6 mit 335 499, MAL: 8,9 mit 215 031 Stimmen, RT: 4,2/5 mit 330 508 Stimmen |jap=千と千尋の神隠し, Sen to Chihiro no Kamikakushi |eng=Spirited Away |fremdsprachig=*Arabisch: المخطوفة *Armenisch: Ուրվականներից քշվածները *Aserbaidschanisch: Ruhlarla sovrulanlar *Baskisch: Chihiroren Bidaia *Bulgarisch: Отнесена от духовете *Chinesisch: 千與千尋 *Dänisch: Chihiro og heksene *Esperanto: La vojaĝo de Ĉihiro *Estnisch: Vaimudest viidud *Finnisch: Henkien kätkemä *Französisch: Le Voyage de Chihiro *Georgisch: აჩრდილწაღებული *Griechisch: Ταξίδι στη Χώρα των Θαυμάτων *Gujarati: સ્પિરિટેડ અવે *Hebräisch: המסע המופלא *Isländisch: Chihiro og álögin *Italienisch: La Città Incantata *Katalanisch: El Viaje de Chihiro *Koreanisch: 센과 치히로의 행방불명 *Kroatisch: Avanture male Chihiro *Lettisch: Gariem līdzi *Litauisch: Stebuklingi Šihiros nuotykiai Dvasių pasaulyje *Mazedonsich: Авантурите на малечката Чихиро *Niederländisch: De reis van Chihiro *Persisch: شهر اشباح *Polnisch: Spirited Away: W krainie bogów *Portugiesisch: A Viagem de Chihiro *Russisch: Унесённые призраками *Sardisch: Sa tzittade incantada *Serbisch: Зачарани град *Spanisch: Las Aventuras de Chihiro *Telugu: స్పిరిటెడ్ అవే *Thailändisch: สปิริเต็ดอะเวย์ *Tschechisch: Cesta do fantazie *Türkisch: Ruhların Kaçışı *Ungarisch: Chihiro Szellemországban *Vietnamesisch: Sen và Chihiro ở thế giới thần bí |deutschland=19. Juni 2003 |österreich=20. Juni 2003 |schweiz=27. März 2003 |usa=20. September 2002 |japan=20. Juli 2001 |produktion=Toshio Suzuki |regie=Hayao Miyazaki |drehbuch=Hayao Miyazaki |musik=Joe Hisaishi |links=cv }} Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland hat viele Auszeichnungen gewonnen und gehört somit zu den bekanntesten Animefilmen weltweit. Handlung → Siehe Vollständige Handlung Die Geschichte handelt von dem kleinen Mädchen Chihiro, das während der Autofahrt zu ihrem neuen Zuhause mit ihren Eltern in einer anderen Welt landet - in der Menschen nicht sehr angesehen sind. Chihiros Eltern stolpern über einen angeblichen Vergnügungspark und nehmen ohne schlechtes Gewissen das bereitgestellte Essen eines Straßenrestaurants zu sich. Ungeahnt ziehen sie durch diese unüberlegte Handlung den Zorn der einheimischen Kamis auf sich. Chihiro trifft auf einen Jungen namens Haku, der sie warnt, diesen Ort vor Einbruch der Dunkelheit zu verlassen. Doch als Chihiro zu ihren Eltern eilt, sind diese bereits in Schweine verwandelt. Sofort reagiert Haku und bringt das Mädchen ins Badehaus der Hexe Yubaba unter. Hier baden Myriaden von Kamis. Um zu überleben, arbeitet Chihiro für Yubaba. Sie wird sogar ihres Namens beraubt. Wenn sie ihren wahren Namen vergisst, kann sie diese Welt nie wieder verlassen. Charaktere → Siehe Alle Charaktere Chihiro.jpg|Chihiro Ogino Haku.jpg|Haku / Ryuu Yubaba.jpg|Yubaba Synchroniation → Siehe Alle Stimmen Nina-hagen.jpg|Nina Hagen Sidonie_von_Krosigk.jpg|Sidonie von Krosigk Tim_Sander.png|Tim Sander Rumi Hiiragi ist die japansiche Synchronsprecherin von Chihiro. Im Film taucht der Name auf einer Abschiedskarte auf, als die Familie Ogino im Auto durch die neue Stadt fährt. Kreaturen → Siehe Alle Kreaturen Ani.jpg|Badehaus-Arbeiter Flugo.png|Flussgötter Küken .PNG|Küken / Ōtori-Begleiter Shikigami.png|Papiervogel Carbon.jpg|Rußmännchen Rotes Wesen.PNG|Ushioni Rote Kreaturen mit Fechern.PNG|Kasuga Chihiro-taringa-o-moai.png|Taringa-o-Moai Onama.png|Onama Yuna.png|Yuna Weitere Kreaturen Chihiro-kami-feder.png Chihiro-kami6.png Chihiro-kami5.png Chihiro-kami4.png Chihiro-kami3.png Chihiro-kami2.png Roter-kami.png Chihiro-gelber-kami.png Karte von Yuuya Auf der Karte sind die Gebäuden in Form und Farbe sehr einfach dargestellt. Die Karte dient nur der Übersicht. Probier mal, auf die grünen Zahlen zu klicken: Bild:Full-map-small.png|500px|thumb|center default Yuuya rect 300 165 500 0 Rotes Tor circle 222 377 12 Straßenrestaurant rect 160 566 260 495 Straßenrestaurant rect 0 70 100 0 Schwein rect 65 470 110 415 Schwein rect 6 338 104 265 Yubabas Badehaus rect 120 370 155 275 Yubabas Badehaus rect 113 267 175 236 Wasserzug desc bottom-left Produktion Hayao Miyazaki verbringt jeden Sommer in den Bergen mit seiner Familie und der seines Freundes. Er wollte einen Film für 10-jährige Mädchen machen. Für eine jüngere Altersgruppe hatte er bereits Kikis kleiner Lieferservice und Mein Nachbar Totoro kreiert. Mit seinem nächsten Film wollte er eine ältere Altersgruppe von Mädchen ansprechen. So beschäftige er sich mit -Zeitschriften. Jedoch fand er hauptsächlich romantische Erzählungen. Darum entschied er sich für eine weibliche Heldin, zu der die Mädchen aufsehen konntenInterview mit Hayao Miyazaki über Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland auf Nausicaa.net (11.Juli 2001). Die Persönlichkeit von Akio Ogino basiert auf der seines Freundes, mit der er den Sommer verbracht hat. So verfährt er sich und stopft sich gerne seinen Mund voll. Hayaos Tochter diente als Vorlage für Chihiros Persönlichkeit. Das Titellied wurde vor der Produktion des Films komponiert und aufgenommen. Mehr dazu zur gleichnamigen Seite Always With Me.Bonusmaterial aus dem Film. Verleiher ist Universum Anime. Themen In dem Film wird eine Vielzahl an Themen behandelt. Diese Themen sind miteinander verflochten. Eine ausführliche Darlegung der Gedanken der Themen würde den Rahmen dieser Seite sprengen, weshalb hier nur eine kurze Übersicht gegeben wird. Es wurden weitere separate Artikel verfasst: *Analyse:Shintouismus im Chihirofilm *Analyse:Yunas des Badehauses *Analyse:Charakterentwicklung im Chihirofilm Feminismus Chihiro ist die Heldin im Film. Neben Chihiro haben die Frauen Lin und Yubaba eine starke Persönlichkeit. Yubaba führt sogar ein Badehaus. Fliegen Das Fliegen symbolisiert das Entkommen der Schwerkraft - es verleiht einem Freiheit. Haku kann sich in den Drachen Ryuu verwandeln und fliegen. Das zeigt, dass er frei sein soll. Jedoch ist er an Yubaba gebunden. Gut und Böse Die Heldin Chihiro kämpft nicht gegen ihre Feinde, sondern gewinnt sie als ihre Verbündete durch ihr gutes Verhalten. Hier nimmt der Kräuter-Kloß eine besondere Rolle ein. Ebenso ist Haku nicht in Gut oder Böse zu unterteilen. Er ist stets hilfsbereit, was seinen guten Charakter und die Reinheit seines Geistes präsentiert. Jedoch führt er für Yubaba finstere Aufträge aus. Geldliebe Der Nachtteil der Gier wird durch Ohngesicht und Yubaba verdeutlicht. Yubaba vernachlässigt ihre Familie, weil sie zu sehr mit der Arbeit beschäftigt ist. Ohngesicht lockt mit in Wahrheit wertlosem Gold alle Mitarbeiter im Badehaus zu sich. Auch an Chihiros Eltern wird der übermäßige Konsum kritisiert. Als sie dabei sind, das Essen in sich hineinzuschlingen, bemerken sie nicht einmal, dass sie in Schweine verwandelt werden und essen weiter. Umwelt Der Flussgott wurde so sehr verschmutzt, dass man ihn gar nicht mehr wiedererkennen konnte. Diese Verschmutzung wurde durch die japanische Gesellschaft bewirkt. Der Film kritisiert die Umweltverschmutzung durch die moderne japanische Gesellschaft und die Selbstenteignung ihrer kulturellen WurzelnNapier, Susan J. "Matter Out of Place: Carnival, Containment and Cultural Recovery in Miyazaki's Spirited Away." Journal of Japanese Studies 32.2: 287–310. Project MUSE. February 11, 2009. Chihiro versucht, ihre Erinnerungen wieder zu erlangen. Das zeigt, dass man sich an frühere Werte erinnern sollSatoshi, Ando. "Regaining Continuity with the Past: Spirited Away and Alice's Adventures in Wonderland." Bookbird 46.1: 23–29. Project MUSE. February 11, 2009. Das Badehaus ist ein Ort der körperlichen Reinheit. Jedoch ist es geistig verunreinigtThrupkaew, Noy. "Animation Sensation: Why Japan's Magical Spirited Away Plays Well Anywhere." American Prospect 13.19: 32–33. Academic OneFile. Gale. February 11, 2009. Die geistige Unreinheit zeigt sich auch im Verhalten der Badehaus-Arbeiter und daran, wie sie Chihiro behandeln. Erfolge → Siehe auch Auszeichnungen:Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland Der Anime spielte weltweit 274 Millionen Dollar ein. Somit ist er der erfolgreichste Film Japans und überholte sogar Titanic, welcher der erfolgreichste Film seiner Zeit gewesen warJohnson, G. Allen: "Spirited away top grossing film in Japan" - The San Francisco Chronicle (01.Februar 2009). Der Film belegte in Japan den 9. Platz der meistverkauften DVDs im September 2013 (09.-15.09.). Veröffentlichungen → Siehe Kinostarts, Printmedien, ... → Siehe: Soundtrack zum Film Der Film wurde von Jim Hubert und Linda Hoaglund vom Japanischen ins Englische übersetzt. Easter Eggs Im Film sind versteckte Hinwesie auf andere Filme von Studio Ghibli: Die letzten Glühwürmchen thumb|250px Chihiro fährt mit Bou, dem Yu-Vogel und Ohngesicht zum Sumpfboden. Der Wasserzug macht in Nakamichi einen Zwischenstopp. Als der Zug abfährt, sieht man ein Mädchen in der gleichen Kleidung wie Setsuko aus Die letzten Glühwürmchen, einem Film von Isao Takahata. Das Mädchen ist älter als Setsuko. Vielleicht wartet das Mädchen auf ihren älteren Bruder Seita, den man zuletzt auf einem Bahnhof gesehen hat. Auch haben die Kamis Kleider aus den 50er Jahren getragen - zu der Zeit, in der auch die Handlung des Glühwürmchenfilms spielt. Auch die Zugszene ähnelt der in Die letzten Glühwürmchen. Hier ein Vergleich: 300px|center Go! Panda Go! Die Gründer des Studios arbeiteten vor der Gründung am Anime Go! Panda Go!. In dem Film taucht ein Tiger auf, der im Film als Bous Plüschfigur auf dem Stuhl zu sehen ist. 300px|center Kikis kleiner Lieferservice In Bous Schlafzimmer, das im 5. Flur liegt, ist ein Kissen mit schwarzen Katern darauf. Hier ist Jiji aus dem Film Kikis kleiner Lieferservice abgebildet. 300px|center Als Chihiro Zeniba besucht, befindet sich links der Tür ein Wandgemälde. Auf dem Gemälde sind zwei Hexen und zwei schwarze Katzen abgebildet: 300px|center Mein Nachbar Totoro Die bekannte Szene mit der Bushaltestelle aus Mein Nachbar Totoro findet sich im Film wieder. Im Totorofilm stehen Satsuki und Mei neben Totoro. Es regnet und Totoro hat nur einen Blatt auf dem Kopf. Satsuki gibt ihm ihren Regenschirm. Im Chihirofilm begegnet Chihiro dem Daikon-Radieschen. Hier der Szenenvergleich: 300px|center Porco Rosso Marco Pagot und Chihiros Eltern (nachdem sie verzaubert wurden) sind Schweine. Dies ist kein Zufall. Für Hayao Miyazaki sind Schweine dem Menschen sehr ähnlichHayao Miyazaki (eng.), Tom Mes, abgerufen 06.03.2003. Dies zeigt sich in der Gefräßigkeit der Eltern. Marco hingegen widersetzt sich der Kriegstreiberei. Filmfehler → Siehe: Filmfehler im Chihirofilm Mediathek Weitere Bilder und Videos unter Mediathek:Chihiros Reise ins Zauberland. Galerie Chiro.jpg Hakuf.jpg Ogblo.jpg Hakuchi2.jpg Bh2.jpg Bh.jpg Wikia-Visualization-Main.png Videos thumb|335px|The Name of Life Piano|center thumb|335px|center|Konzert mit Joe Hisaishi Webseiten Offizielle Seiten *Universum Anime (dt.) *Disney (eng.) News *GhibliWorld (dt.) *ANN (eng.) Review *HD compare, Bildervergleich DVD und Blu-Ray *Schuften im Badehaus der Götter (dt.), Stern TV Online, Autor: Jens Wiesner, abgerufen 24.05.2014 *moviemaze.de (dt.), Autor: Janis El-Bira *film-rezensionen.de (dt.), Autoren: Marco Behringer und Oliver Armknecht, abgerufen 11.11.2009 *Rotten Tomatoes (eng.) Unterrichtsmaterialien * Landesinstitut für Schule und Medien Brandenburg Medienpädagogische Begleitmaterialien zum Film * Katholisches Filmwerk Arbeitshilfen Enzyklopädie * (dt.) * (eng.) Onlineshop *Donguri-Sora (jp.), Nibarikiartikel *Amazon Einzelnachweise en:Spirited Away ja:千と千尋の神隠し es:El viaje de Chihiro zh:神隱少女 it:La città incantata Kategorie:Filme Kategorie:Anime